A Rough Night
by Qualyn
Summary: After a rather wild night and a series of consequences, Zero finds himself in detention, again. Kaname, hearing this decides to pay his lover a visit, but things don't go as expected. One-shot, ZxK. . EDITED


"**A Rough Night"**

_by Qualyn _

**Requested by:** _ButterflySparkle_

**Summary**_**:**_ _After a rather wild night and a series of consequences, Zero finds himself in detention, again. Kaname, hearing this decides to pay his lover a visit, but things don't go as expected._

**Pairing:** _Zero x Kaname, established relationship_

**Rating:** _M_

_

* * *

_

_Hello again ^^_

_As I promised, I wouldn't stop writing and as you wonderful people actually requested stories, I happily started working on them __J_

_This is my first request, first one-shot and first lemon! It's all my firsts xD_

_I hope I won't disappoint you guys._

_Edited again! I re-read it and realised that the paragraphs weren't apart so I changed it. I'm still not used to this thing of having to double space between paragraphs. Hope you'll enjoy it!_

_

* * *

_

"What the hell!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you up. I'm just putting your brother to bed."

It was way over 3 o'clock and a still very groggy Ichiru was sitting shocked on his bed, watching with wide silver eyes as the pureblood lay his twin brother on his own bed as if he was a child. The pureblood gently tucked Zero in, kissed him softly and then turned to Ichiru:

"I apologize again for waking you up, Ichiru-kun."

Ichiru blinked a couple of times. The combination of being awaken abruptly, meaning he wasn't exactly awake, and seeing the pureblood treating his brother as if he was the most precious thing on the world, made Ichiru quite confuse and to prove his point he actually was still staring at Zero, with his head tilted to the side like a confused puppy, with wide unblinking eyes and his mouth slightly parted.

"Ichiru-kun?"

"Wha-? Oh, hello."

Kaname actually smiled, amused. It seemed both brothers were quite alike. Both were ridiculously cute when sleepy.

"Hello Ichiru-kun."- replied the pureblood, smile still on his lips.

"What were you saying?" – asked Ichiru, now looking at the pureblood.

"I was apologising for having waken you up."

"Oh! No problem."

"Very well, then. I'll take my leave now. Good night."

The pureblood turned and started walking towards the door of the twin's dorm room.

"Wait!"

Kaname stopped and turned slightly to the youngest twin.

"Yes?"- He inquired.

"Hum…What happened to Zero? I mean, it must have been big."

"Why do you say that, Ichiru-kun?"

"Because you don't really get along well. Or do you? I though you didn't. But then again, Zero is always scowling and you have a poker face, but then again you have been hanging quite a lot…"

"Indeed. I can assure you we are friends now. Didn't Zero mention anything to you? "- the prince asked, truly confused. He thought the twins were close.

"Well, Zero and I aren't as close as we used to be. But that's expected due to what happened…"- Ichiru lowered his head, remembering how hard it was to gain again his brother's trust after the Shizuka incident. After her death, he decided to stay at Cross Academy and start over, besides his brother.

"I see…Well, do not worry, he's not harmed. He just...well…he had a rough time."

"Rough time? Well, ok. You were there to help him after all. You did bring him back."

"Yes, I did."

"So, you guys were talking again?"

"Yes, we were"- Kaname smiled, remembering how they had spent the night. It certainly hadn't been talking. Although Zero had been quite vocal…

"I just don't understand why Zero never tells me what you guys talk about so much! Whenever I asked him he just blushes and…and…Oh."

Now Kaname was trying not to start chuckling, but he couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face. It seemed that Ichiru had finally realised why he and his brother spent so much time together.

"How long?"

"Excuse me?"

"For how long have you been together?"- asked Ichiru, now over the shock of finding out that his brother was going out with the pureblood and now worried about the said pureblood's intentions. He was acting like the big brother now.

"It started before you arrived with Shizuka…But we only became a couple about five months ago."

Ichiru nodded. He had first arrived six months ago, so that meant that they weren't just fooling around.

"Very well. I won't tell Zero that I know about you guys. I'll let him tell me."

"I appreciate it, Ichiru-kun."- said Kaname relieved, he actually was. He didn't even want to imagine how Zero would react if he found out that he had told his brother something he had been hiding because he wasn't ready to tell him. It wasn't that Zero was embarrassed or ashamed of his relationship with Kaname; he just wasn't sure about how his brother would react if he told him. And he didn't want to ruin their relationship again, especially not now, after their reunion after being years apart. Ichiru was just as he used to be, but taller and older. Now that Zero was okay with Ichiru, Ichiru got back to the old routine of hugging his bother and leaving chaste kisses on the cheek. Zero would be quite flustered but never pushed him away.

"Good night then" – said the pureblood again, and this time he was answered with a sleepy "Good night" from Ichiru. It appeared the twin had already spoken all that he wanted and now was ready to sleep again.

Looking over to his sleeping lover, Kaname smiled and left the room. He still had classes to attend to.

* * *

As he walked through the school's corridors, Kaname Kuran couldn't help the grin on his face. He had indeed just had one of the most passionate nights ever. The poor boy couldn't even stand up after he was done with him, and fell asleep on his arms.

"_Zero…"_

The pureblood swore he felt butterflies in his stomach just by thinking about his beautiful silver-haired lover. He was so completely in love with the hunter, he didn't even bother denying it to anyone that asked. Well, his friends at least.

He had just rounded a corner and found himself face to face with his childhood friend, Takuma.

"Ah, Kaname. I was just going to search for you."

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing, don't worry. It's just that we'll need to change classrooms for Advanced Physics. We're going to the classroom where the Day Class has Maths."

"And why is that?" – asked Kaname. Such thing had never happened before.

"Oh, I think you know why."- Takuma said, his bright green eyes unusually sly. Oh, and that all-knowing smirk on his face.

Kaname blushed. Yes, he blushed and his porcelain cheeks became tinged with pink.

He had completely forgotten that he was going to have Physics in that classroom. Who could blame him? Who would remember such thing when you have a drop dead gorgeous silver haired beauty, naked, writhing and begging beneath you? He surely didn't.

And so, they did it in his classroom. No big deal, right? Oh, wait…it was _dirty_…

"_Oh no…"_

The pureblood was more than ready to hide in a hole by this point.

He was taken away from his absolutely embarrassed thoughts by his friend's laughter.

He was now glaring at Takuma with what he hoped was a scary glare. But that only had Takuma laughing harder.

Finally, the blonde stopped laughing and took a deep breath before looking at the pureblood again.

"Don't worry Kaname. Only Shiki and I know that it was you there with Zero-kun. I put a charm around the room before the others and the teacher arrived."

"Then why did he want to change classrooms?" – Kaname sure wouldn't mind being one hour in the same classroom where he had, for the lack of better words, fucked Zero's brains out.

"The charm hid your scents. But the smell of sex was everywhere!"- And the blonde promptly started laughing again when he saw the mortified eyes of his friend.

While laughing Takuma was actually thinking how Kaname had been changing through the months he had been with Zero. Just think about the amount of emotions he let him see during the conversation. Yes, he wasn't so reserved around them anymore. He would even crack some jokes around them sometimes, rare as that was, it still happened.

After calming down, the manga-loving vampire looked up at his friend who was patiently waiting for him to stop.

"Shall we?" – Kaname slightly motioned with his head to the direction of the Day Class' maths classroom.

"Yes, yes."

And so the two friends made their way to their last class of the night.

But, Kaname had just stepped into the classroom and one smell invaded his senses.

_Zero?_

_Oh, that's right. He has classes in here._

Automatically the pureblood walked to where the smell was stronger. By the way he smelt Yuki, Ichiru and other somewhat familiar scent that he later recognized as Yuki's friend, Yori.

Finally arriving at the last row of the classroom, at the seat next to the window, the pureblood sat down and let himself be invaded by his lover's delicious scent.

A good half an hour later, Kaname still hadn't stopped thinking about his love, but suddenly a thought came to his mind.

_This is his seat. I think I'll write him something to know if he's alright… _

And that's what the pureblood did. He wrote a simple and short letter and folded it. He would put it on the window panel before he left. And so, the pureblood patiently waited for the class to end.

* * *

"…ro! …ero! ZERO!"

Zero bolted and automatically reached for his Bloody Rose, ready to shoot.

"What happened Ichiru?"- asked Zero, looking confused at his brother that was standing by his bedside, looking down at him, amused.

"Nothing, onii-san. I was just trying to wake you, but it appears you now sleep like the dead."

"Oh…" – Zero lowered his gun slightly embarrassed.

Ichiru laughed and bent down to place a kiss on his brother's cheek. As expected, Zero blushed, but did not push him away and simply muttered a "good morning".

Ichiru went to his side of the room to get dressed; apparently he had already used the bathroom. So, Zero got up so he could take a quick shower. God knew he needed it, especially after last night. At the thought the hunter blushed hotly, and turned his face to the side so his brother wouldn't see. But, when he stood up a deep pain on his backside made him gasp and that caught Ichiru's attention :

"Are you okay, nii-san?" – He asked.

"Yes. It's nothing." – And he did his best not to limp a lot on his way to the bathroom.

After the bathroom door was closed, Ichiru couldn't help himself. He started chuckling. He had a pretty good idea of why Zero was in pain _there_.

Sighing Zero made his way to his seat. He was going to have maths and he just knew already, that he was going to fall asleep. That is, if the pain on his rear let him.

He was going to have a little talk with Kaname about last night. He knew it had been the pureblood who had putted him to bed, but he had to make sure that Ichiru hadn't seen.

He was planning on telling him, but he didn't want his brother to find out because he had been taken so hard he couldn't even stand on his own two feet and had practically fell asleep right after the deed was done.

Sighing again, Zero sat and laid his arms crossed on the table, already ready to sleep, but _damn it all, _his ass was hurting! For the next ten minutes or so, Zero was squirming on his seat, trying to find a position where his rear wouldn't sting, but that seemed to be impossible.

And he could swear he was smelling Kaname from his seat. _No, it must be my imagination._

"Zero!"

Zero turned to the side and looked at his brother,that had a frustrated look and was balancing his pencil on his fingers.

"What is it, Ichiru? Didn't you say you had to pay attention to this class or you would fail?"

"Yes! And that's the problem! I can't see the board from here! The damn teacher is standing in front of me and she doesn't seem to want to move!"

"Have you asked her to move?" – asked Zero, as if he was speaking to a little child.

"Yeees."- answered Ichiru, dragging it to a mocking tone while rolling his eyes.

Zero again, sighed, and stood up.

"Come on, quickly! Change seats with me. You can see well from here."

Ichiru quickly grabbed his things and moved smoothly to his brother's seat while Zero sat on his. The teacher hadn't noticed a thing.

The class continued, Ichiru now taking notes and Zero still squirming on his seat. The only problem was that Ichiru's chair was a squeaky one, so whenever he moved, the chair made a noise.

"What's this noise?" – The teacher's voice arrived at Zero's ears and he immediately stopped moving. Damn it. It seemed he would have to try and be still. But his ass was still hurting! He was going to kill that insatiable pureblood.

Ichiru was on the seat next to Zero, copying everything from the board. He really needed to pass the next exam or he would fail. Still, even when such attention and dedication was needed, he couldn't help but relax for a while, so he leaned back on the chair and looked at the window by his side. That was when something caught his eye…

"Psst! Zero?"

"What is it now?" – Zero snapped.

"I believe this is for you." – said Ichiru slyly, with an open letter dangling on his hand.

"What? Give me that!" – Desperately he took the letter from Ichiru's hand. It hadn't been his imagination, he _was_ smelling Kaname's scent. And it was coming from the letter!

"_Oh no ! What if Ichiru read it! Did he find out?"_

With wide and frantic eyes, he started reading the letter, hoping that Kaname hadn't signed his name.

_Dear Zero,_

_How are you feeling, my love? I hope that you're not being bothered by…certain parts of your body. _

_You must be wondering how this letter was on your seat, right?_

_Well, it was my fault. It seems that the classroom we occupied earlier tonight was the classroom where I had my Physics class. I'm sure you can imagine why the teacher wanted to change classrooms. So we came to this one, and I immediately smelt your unique and wonderful smell, so yes, I sat on your seat during the whole class drowning on it._

_That was when I decided to leave you a little something, and so this small and simple "love letter", if we can even call it that __way,__ was __written._

_I will see you tomorrow. Do not fret, I will come to you._

_Forever yours,_

_Kaname_

Zero felt his face burn, and he could swear he even felt the blush on his ears.

He turned to face his brother, a little faster than he should have, and then he felt that searing pain on his rear, stronger than before and before he knew it he was on the floor.

Apparently he had jumped from the chair because of the pain, if the dull pain on his entire backside and the view of multiple faces hovering above his own were any indication.

And right after the embarrassing incident the bell rang and everyone left. Except Zero.

It seemed that the teacher had been extremely bothered by his squeaky chair, she had noticed it was him it seemed, and when he fell he made quite a loud noise, effectively distracting the good students from their exercises.

He ended up being the bad guy again, and was sent to detention.

Alone.

With an aching butt.

Freaking fan-fucking-tastic.

And he couldn't even talk to Ichiru about the letter, but it was painfully obvious that he had read it. How would he face him now?

* * *

Kaname was standing, leaning on a tree, away from the Day Class' student's sight but where he could see them perfectly. He was waiting for his beloved hunter. He was worried…he had been quite rough the other night. He just hoped he wouldn't be too upset now.

He perked up when he saw silver on the corner of his eye, but when he turned he realised that it wasn't Zero, but Ichiru.

He didn't even have time to speak, when the twin started opening his mouth.

"You better go speak with Zero."

"Is he mad at me?" – asked Kaname, not sure what to expect from his silver-haired lover.

"Well, his ass is hurting, I found you're letter by accident and he's in detention right now."- answered Ichiru, slightly amused by the situation.

"Oh, I see. He's not happy then."- the pureblood sighed.

"Nope. Not one bit."- Ichiru smiled.

Kaname just took a deep breath and with a small smile to Ichiru, he turned around and walked to the classroom where he knew Zero was being held.

He really hoped the hunter didn't have his Bloody Rose with him. Fat chance though.

* * *

Zero was impatient.

He looked at the big clock hanging from the wall. Almost half an hour passed. Now he could leave knowing he wasn't taking the risk of being found out.

Were it another regular day, he would have jumped from the window, but his ass was hurting way too much, so he was going out by the front door.

He was standing when the door suddenly opened.

Zero immediately sat down again, hurting his rear in the process and was now cursing under his breath. _Ouch! That hurt like a bitch! _

"Zero? Are you alright?" – a familiar voice rang in his ears.

"Kaname"- Zero raised his head and saw his lover crouching next to him, with a worried expression in his chocolate eyes.

"Zero, are you alright?" – Kaname asked again, clearly worried.

"Yes, yes. Just sat down too fast, I thought you were the teacher." – Zero said chuckling softly, despite the pain.

"Here, love. Get up slowly."- Kaname gave his hand for Zero to take, Zero did so, and standing up being locked in a gentle and warm embrace from his lover.

"I'm sorry Zero, I didn't even give you any blood yesterday so you could heal…" – the pureblood apologized, trailing soft kisses on the hunter's ear and slowly down his neck.

Zero closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure, and rested his forehead on the pureblood's shoulder, turning his head so he could give better access to his neck.

"It's okay."-he murmured.-"You're here now."

Kaname closed his eyes at the feeling of his lover's soft lips on his sensitive neck, but gently pushed him. Zero blinked confusedly at him.

"I believe we should move to some more private and comfortable locations. Like my room."- He added with a tint of mischief in his voice.

Zero merely rolled his eyes and leaned forward to press a gentle and loving kiss on Kaname's lips, who happily returned it. They remained locked in their embrace for a few more moments, trading kisses, showering each other with affection, and then they broke apart with smiles on their faces and exited the classroom, heading to the prince's private chambers.

* * *

With a soft "thud" the pureblood landed on his couch with Zero straddling his hips, in a position where his rear wouldn't bother him very much.

Kaname leaned and took Zero's lips with his own while they both worked to take his shirt off, coat long taken off and now forgotten somewhere on the floor.

Once the shirt was off, Zero broke the kiss and latched on Kaname's neck, adoring it and lavishing it with affectionate nibbles, licks and kisses.

Kaname slowly leaned his head back until it was touching the couch, and urged Zero to bite him by tilting his head to the side and burying his hand in the silver locks.

Zero began licking his neck to prepare him and started teasing him with his aroused fangs, nipping here and there but never breaking the skin. Kaname was panting softly already and couldn't barely wait to feel his beloved's fangs buried deep on his neck, sucking on his blood. He could feel hid lower body reacting to the teasing touches already…

Zero smiled against his lover's soft skin, and sank in fangs in with no warning, knowing his lover liked it that way.

"Aaahh…" – a loud gasp came from the pureblood's lips as he threw his head back in pleasure. He absolutely loved it when Zero bit him this way. He felt Zero smiling against his neck as he started sucking the sweet nectar that was his blood.

Things truly couldn't be better between them. Together they had been able to make Zero learn to accept himself as a vampire, and somehow during it, they learned to love each other. And now they found themselves in a beautiful and loving relationship.

Kaname slid down a bit on the couch as he seemed to have lost all feeling in his legs as Zero fed. The hunter could only smirk for he had a plan for tonight. He started sucking harder and would drag his tongue teasingly not to let any blood escape. The prince's eyes popped open with the increase of pressure and soon found himself panting and rocking into his lover.

Zero rocked against Kaname as well and soon both were sporting major hard-ons.

The ex-human released the pureblood's neck and immediately went for a hot and demanding kiss, which Kaname enthusiastically returned it.

Both were lost in the moment, kissing and getting small pleasure from their movements, but this time, Zero decided to call the shots.

Zero got up from his lover's lap and roughly pulled him up by his shirt.

Kaname was kind of dazed from the blood loss and his aroused state surely didn't help. Plus, he didn't mind being man-handled by Zero. It turned him on.

So he didn't complain when he was dragged by his shirt and thrown to his bed.

Zero barely waited for Kaname to land properly on the bed and immediately moved on top of him, his legs on each side of Kaname's hips and with his elbows by his head. In no time they were hungrily kissing each other again.

Kaname couldn't deny that he wasn't surprised. He was.

Zero had never been so aggressive. It always took him some time to get him comfortable before making love, not that he was completely submissive and passive, but he had never took the lead.

He wasn't complaining, though.

Their lungs were demanding air; they had to break the kiss. Zero then started to trail small kisses all the way up from his lovers jaw until his ear, where he gently pulled the lobe with his teeth and sucked it before whispering into Kaname's ear.

The pureblood was laying on the bed, his face flustered and chest heaving after being so thoroughly kissed. He closed his eyes as he felt Zero pull on his earlobe with his teeth, but they snapped open as he heard what Zero had said.

_What? He wants to… _

Of course it had crossed his mind, being topped by Zero, but he never thought that it would be Zero himself suggesting it. He was always so shy about these matters.

Shocked he looked up at the lavender eyes he loved so, that were gazing at his with such a tender look and slightly pleading.

"You do owe me one. My ass still hurts."- Zero added with an amused smile.

Kaname blushed and averted his eyes, biting his lip.

It was so sudden. He had never been in that position but… if it was Zero, it would be okay, right ?

Taking a deep breath he turned to face Zero again, and slowly said:

"You know it will be my first time, right?"

"You accept it then?"-Zero grinned

"Yes…I wouldn't do it with anyone else than you."- The pureblood admitted, a small blush staining his cheeks and loving chocolate eyes gazing at soft lavender ones.

"Yes, I know…" – Zero whispered and leaned down to slowly kiss Kaname, to show him how much he loved him and appreciated the gift he had just been given.

* * *

Kaname opened his eyes and found himself naked on his bed, with his legs spread open and his also very naked silver-haired lover kneeling between them.

"You're okay, Kaname?" – asked Zero, one hand wrapped around the pureblood's hard length, slowly pumping it, while his other hand was slick with lube, gently probing the brunette's entrance.

"Yes. I'm okay… Please, Zero, go on." – the pureblood pleaded, closing his eyes and trying to focus on the pleasure he was receiving from the hunter's hand on his member rather than thinking on the pain and discomfort he was going to feel.

"Alright, then."

Slowly, Zero pushed the tip of his finger inside and waited to see Kaname's reaction.

Kaname opened his eyes and looked questionably at Zero.

Zero just nodded and started thrusting his finger slowly, each time burying more of his finger until it was completely inside.

"Is it hurting?" – Zero asked, concerned as he felt his lover's muscles still contracting, trying to fight the intrusion.

"No, not at all…"- Kaname answered breathlessly.

Zero then proceeded in thrusting his finger a couple of times and then after warning Kaname, pushed another inside.

Kaname gasped and stilled. Now it was hurting a bit, but it was mostly discomfort.

Zero patiently waited and then started to pump his fingers having stopped pumping Kaname's erection.

Moments after Kaname was a trembling mess and short gasps were all he could manage. He had no idea it could feel this good…

He looked down when he felt the fingers being pulled out, and found himself staring at his lover's questioning eyes.

Swallowing a lump in his throat Kaname nodded and with anticipation watched as Zero stood up and lubed his own erection.

Zero crawled into bed on top of him, putting his legs around his hips.

"Are you ready?" – Zero asked, flustered with desire and panting as well, eyes tinged red from lust.

Equally red eyes stared back at him, and Kaname nodded.

Slowly Zero pushed his length into Kaname's tight heat, hanging his head and panting at the pleasure of it, but still he would stop at every inch to let his lover's body get accustomed.

Kaname closed his eyes and held his breath as he felt his lover's hard and pulsing member push its way inside him. Gladly it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be.

Finally Zero managed to fully bury his length inside his lover and he had by now already broken a sweat and was panting.

After a few moments Kaname finally gave him the green light and Zero started at a slow rhythm.

Zero opted to keep a slow pace, not to deep and not to fast. This was Kaname's first time. He wanted to give him a nice, slow and sensual love-making session.

And apparently he was making it.

Kaname was staring at Zero with awe in his eyes and with each thrust of his lover's hips a moan found its way out of his mouth.

Soon he was panting and moaning almost constantly, with his eyes now closed and his hands gripping the sheets. How could he have ever thought he wouldn't enjoy this?

Zero leaned down and moved his arms behind Kaname's arms and grabbed his shoulders, effectively keeping him from moving.

Kaname looked up in confusion but soon threw his head back and a loud wanton and pleasure-filled moan was heard. Zero had changed his angle and was hitting just the right spot, and he kept hitting it again, and again, and again…

"Aaah! Ze-Zero!"

The hunters was completely enthralled by his lover's reactions, and as much as he would love to keep this up all night, the feeling of Kaname's tight and hot walls contracting around him were bringing him to climax sooner than he wanted. So he sped up his pace, and by not allowing Kaname to move, he continuously plunged him with rapid, deep thrusts that were quickly undoing the pureblood.

Kaname had never felt his way. He was in heaven, everything in his mind now was Zero…

He couldn't even be quiet, the pleasure was too great. _Too much._

"Oh God…Zero…Zero!" – Kaname urgently whimpered as he felt the pleasure reaching unbearable heights.

Zero just smiled, and after planting a sweet kiss on Kaname's cheek he increased his speed and in that way he also increased the friction on Kaname's member that was trapped between their bodies, rubbing against his stomach.

Kaname's eyes widen and so did his mouth, he let a guttural scream of pleasure as he felt the most bone-numbing orgasm he had ever felt.

The hunter closed his eyes as he felt his lover's loud cries of pleasure, his insides almost crushing him and his member bucking and emptying itself on his stomach as he reached his orgasm.

Kaname was still shaking from his orgasm and then went still as he felt Zero's member pulsing inside him and then, Zero came as well groaning his name.

After he rode out his orgasm, Zero laid on Kaname, and rested his head on his chest, trying to catch his breath.

Kaname smiled and kissed the top of his head, his arms wrapping around the hunter.

"Zero… That was just…amazing. Thank you, my love"

Zero raised his head and with a playful smile said:

"Anytime."

.

..

…

…..

_fim_

_So, what did you think? ^^_

_Review please!_


End file.
